


Рагу

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: «А я думал, ты обо мне беспокоишься...» — «Интересно, с чего такие мысли?»
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Рагу

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Криш, ты уверен? — с опаской спросил усаженный за стол в кухне Месси.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — насупился Криштиану.

— Не в этом дело. Просто...

— Что? — резко перебил его Роналду. — Трахаться ночью у меня в бассейне ты согласился. И в мою машину тоже полез за мной. Но почему с этим проблема? Не можешь сделать такую малость.

— Уф, подожди! — Месси поспешно выхватил у раздраженного и уже явно обидевшегося Криштиану ложку, зачерпнул из кастрюльки подозрительно булькающее варево и смело отправил кулинарный эксперимент в рот.

— Ну? — тут же нетерпеливо поинтересовался Роналду, очевидно передумав удаляться из кухни.

Лионель, тщательно прожевав приготовленное, аккуратно положил ложку на блюдечко рядом с кастрюлькой и, всхлипнув, закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Что такое? Слишком остро? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Криштиану.

— Слишком остро... — эхом повторил Месси, отняв ладони, затем схватил ложку и придвинул к себе подставку с кастрюлькой. — Слишком остро... Криш, я хочу от тебя детей!

— Чего?! — вытаращился на него Роналду. — Я попросил тебя просто попробовать рагу! Что за цирк?!

В ответ Лионель развернулся на стуле к нему боком, прикрыл рукой кастрюльку и торопливо заработал ложкой.

— А я и говорю, что очень вкусно! — набив рот, с трудом сообщил он.

— Но выразиться нормально ты, конечно, не можешь, — возвел очи горе Роналду. — Да сядь ты спокойно! Я не собираюсь ничего отнимать. От тебя и так после травмы одни глаза остались. А я не хочу получить Золотой мяч только потому, что моего соперника унесло ветром, — ехидно добавил он.

— Какой ты корыстный... — наигранно расстроился Лионель, опустив уголки губ и шмыгнув носом, и отложил ложку. — А я думал, ты обо мне беспокоишься...

— Интересно, с чего такие мысли? — вредным тоном поинтересовался Криштиану, затем неожиданно быстро шагнул к Месси, приподнял указательным пальцем его подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и, наклонившись, неторопливо поцеловал. — Да, действительно неплохо получилось, — отстранился он, напоследок мягко лизнув губы Месси.

В ответ Лионель сцепил пальцы в замок на пояснице Роналду, обхватив того руками, уткнулся лбом ему в живот и расплылся в улыбке, почувствовав теплую ладонь на своем затылке.

Декабрь, 2013


End file.
